Gyuki
Gyuki, more commonly known as the Eight-Tails is one of the Tailed Beasts. Personality Gyuki is characterized as a tough and serious individual. Eight-Tails was also shown to have a good analytical ability, as he told Hawthorn that if he left Birch and ran away from them, Kelp and his water dome would follow him and Birch would be freed. With regards to his relationship with the other Tailed Beasts, Eight-Tails mentioned that he disliked Nine-Tails. However, it insisted that was no reason for not helping Star to control Nine-Tails' power, hinting a benevolent side. Since then, both Eight-Tails and Hawthorn have taken a liking to Star. In the past, Eight-Tails was infamous in Thicket for being wild and violent, as it went on countless rampages whenever its former jinchūriki would lose control of him. Like the other Tailed Beasts, he used to hate the Lord of Order’s other creations for oppressing and sealing him away many times and maintained this behaviour until it was sealed within Hawthorn, who would later change it. Since then, Eight-Tails' personality has become much more relaxed, becoming close friends with Hawthorn; even allowing him to sit on top of his muzzle while talking to it leisurely. However, Hawthorn tends to annoy Eight-Tails to comical effect, as his no-nonsense demeanour often contrasts with Hawthorn's tendency to goof off whenever he likes, adding fuel to Eight-Tails' irritation to his vessel. As a result, Eight-Tails is not above bad-mouthing Hawthorn and is also known to reprimand him in serious occasions. This somewhat contradicts the original point of having a jinchuriki which is to control a tailed beast, but Eight-Tails seems to be more of the one in control than Hawthorn. Because of this, Eight-Tails appears to be much more noteworthy than Hawthorn as far as responsibility is concerned. Skills Gyuki was noted by Kelp to be the second most powerful of the nine tailed beasts. Even King Alder formed a special team to subdue and seal him during its various rampages. King Aspen also once forbade Hawthorn from fully transforming into Gyuki due to his great power. As a tailed beast, Gyuki posses massive amounts of energy that he can share with others. He can replenish his high reserves shortly after an entire day's usage. Should the need arise, he can disturb Hawthorn's aura with his own to dispel powerful illusion. Eight-Tails’ tentacles, if severed, can be used as a medium for his energy, such as creating a clone of his host. Gyuki has immense physical strength, being able to temporarily restrain Kurama, contain his Tailed Beast Bomb, and overwhelm two charging tailed beasts simultaneously. His incredibly sharp horns can easily impale a deer. It is deceptively quite fast, able to strike quickly with its tentacles. He can rapidly spin his tentacles to create enormous tornadoes, or wrap them around his body for protection against enemy attacks. However, the tentacles can be severed by sharp attacks with enough force. He can perform the Tailed Beast Bomb, being able to fire it normally, consecutively or as a massive wave. It is strong enough to devastate an entire valley, penetrate nine barriers without exploding, and even push the Ten-Tails' own Tailed Beast Bomb back into his body. Unlike most tailed beasts, Gyuki can supercharge it, creating one many times its own size for much greater power. Eight-Tails is capable of using ink nature, that combines water and darkness natures. With it, he is capable of blinding his adversaries or form ink clones to seal them. Gyuki is quite intelligent and can formulate tactics in the midst of battle, coaching Hawthorn on how to counter Kelp's spells. He has great knowledge of the Tailed Beast Bomb and explained the initial limitations of Star's Nine-Tails Energy Mode. Gyuki is also very perceptive; from witnessing Star sense Kurama's energy coming from outside the Tailed Beast Temple, he correctly deduced that the Gold and Silver Brothers were reincarnated by someone using the Reincarnation Curse. Family Description in the Saga Background Eight-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Order explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Eight-Tails developed an hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated him and his brethren. At one point, he is captured by the deer of Thicket and sealed inside a Jinchuriki. However, its might was so great that none of his former jinchūriki - such as Larch, and his uncle and father before him - could control it. They would lose control and Eight-Tails would go on a rampage, destroying the kingdom and killing many inhabitants, requiring the king to form a special coalition to subdue and seal it in the sealing urn. During one of its rampages, King Alder fought Eight-Tails one-on-one until they both collapsed from exhaustion. During another, Eight-Tails had one of its four horns lost to Aspen, at the time crown prince, the offending horn having killed Blackthorn's father. Larch's rampage was stated to be orchestrated by Chrysalis, who gave Larch illusion-inducing pills to draw out Gyūki. Due to the pills, Gyuki had no recollection of the rampage. Eight-Tails was ultimately sealed within Hawthorn, who was five at the time, and the two formed a good relationship, turning the latter a perfect Jinchuriki through rigorous training within the Waterfall of Truth. At some point in the past, some deer of Thicket attempted to mimic the Gold and Silver Brothers by eating one of Eight-Tails' energy meat tentacles in the hopes of gaining jinchūriki-like power, but died in the process. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Lord Hawthorn, the Perfect Jinchuriki", when Ulysses arrives at the place where Hawthorn is in an attempt to capture him, he battled him to the point of annoyance. With his great control over his tailed beast, Hawthorn transformed himself into the Eight-Tails, and proceeded to terrorise Ulysses. In order to break his defense, he uses a strong blast. After Ulysses activates his blacklight nature and unleashes it on Hawthorn, he fell into pain. As one of its tails was about to fall on Karin, Sasuke cut it with the blacklight nature. Hawthorn returns to normal and is captured. In “The Power of the Regents”, Eight-Tails and Hawthorn left the lake and the latter took this opportunity to take a "vacation" from being a guardian, for the Tailed Beast’s annoyance. He then comments that a new era was coming. In “Octopus VS Kelpie”, as Kelp attacked Hawthorn, the Eight-Tails demanded Hawthorn to let him out. However, Hawthorn reminded him that he would just kill Birch in the process of protecting himself. With this, the Eight-Tails begrudgingly let Hawthorn use the second phase form, as well as giving Hawthorn advice during the battle. However, as Kelp knocked Hawthorn out, the Eight-Tails yelled at him to wake up, as both Hawthorn and it were nearly out of energy. As Kelp then prepared to finish the battle, King Aspen and his bodyguards arrived and helped Hawthorn kill Kelp. In “True Self”, when Golden Paladin and Star were on their way to the Wild Isle with some deer guards, including Blackthorn, they were attacked by a giant squid. Hawthorn, in his full Eight-Tails form, forced the squid back and saved the ship. Upon seeing him, Star asked Hawthorn to train him to control Nine-Tails’ power, but Hawthorn refused. After Hawthorn was done training with some bears in the forest, the Eight-Tails tried to convince Hawthorn to train Star, stating that even though he wasn't fond of the Nine-Tails, he still thought Hawthorn should train him since they are both jinchuriki. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", when Star failed to fully transform into the Nine-Tails, the Eight-Tails requested that Hawthorn let it speak with Star. It explained the risks of using a tailed beast's energy, and how using it meant that the fox could deplete Star's energy, because whenever Star used the Nine-Tails' energy, it could take his. It explained that Star wouldn't be able to transform fully until he could reach an agreement with Nine-Tails, which it recognised as unlikely, noting that him and Hawthorn used to be like that. It also said that because of that, he wouldn't be able to learn the Tailed Beast Ball. When it was done, Hawthorn changed back to his normal self. In "Star Knight Marches to the War", the Eight-Tails was later surprised at how Star was able to discern the energy coming from Gavin and Grant despite being secured in the training zone and then told Hawthorn to stop Naruto from leaving the temple, but failed as Star was able to trick Hawthorn into letting him out. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Eight-Tails is seen talking to Hawthorn. In "The Remorseful Villains", Eight-Tails broke the illusion spell that Hawthorn was on by disturbing his chakra flow. In "Paradox", Eight-Tails later reprimanded Hawthorn for taking too many breaks to sharp his horns and for letting Star go ahead of them. When one of Star's clones contacted them through Diamond Glow, the Eight-Tails talked to him about the time it fought King Alder. When asked about the his scar, it initially thought that it had caused the scar with his Tailed Beast Bomb, but then remembered that they both ended up collapsing from exhaustion during the battle, with both of their attacks still intact. In "The Other Jinchuriki", he, Hawthorn and Blackthorn were then approached by the reincarnated Larch, Hawthorn's predecessor as the Eight-Tails jinchūriki. Larch revealed, to the Eight-Tails' shock, the ability to still use the tailed beast energy cloak, entering his second phase form. As Hawthorn entered the second phase form and clashed with Larch, the Eight-Tails insisted to know how Larch can still use that power. Larch explained that the Eight-Tails' rampage from years ago was in fact manipulated by Chrysalis, using an illusion-inducing drug to force out the ox. During the chaos, she also harvested some of the Eight-Tails' severed horn. It was from the genetic material that Larch obtained a recreation of the ox's energy. As they battled, Blackthorn was defeated but saved by Hawthorn. Seeing that Hawthorn accomplished what he could not, Larch was able to let go of his past and return to the afterlife. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", when Star and Hawthorn encountered the General of Chaos and his reincarnated jinchuriki, the Eight-Tails recognised Gigi among them and figured out the others were the other deceased jinchuriki. After the initial assault from the dead jinchuriki, he warned Hawthorn to be careful or he would end up just like them. After the revived jinchuriki enter their tailed forms, the Eight-Tails explained to a bewildered Hawthorn that the General must have turned them back into jinchuriki after reviving them. As Hawthorn head out to attack them, he told him to be careful as he sensed a change in the other tailed beasts. After escaping Gigi's onslaught, the Eight-Tails surmised that with the aid of those eyes, the jinchuriki's abilities had been greatly enhanced. He asked to speak to Star as well begin to formulate a counter strategy. After Hawthorn revealed the location of the black rods and Star's failed attempt to destroy Black Granite's, Hawthorn in his Tailed Beast Mode leveled the entire forest to get rid of their disadvantage. He then attempted to seal them, but the General forced the jinchuriki to enter their second phase forms, freeing themselves, and they started attacking Star and Hawthorn. The latter caught a transformed Bubble Sweet, who quickly freed herself by oozing alkaline. Next, Hawthorn was attacked with lava from below by Black Granite and then knocked out by Vapour Fist who had fully transformed into the Five-Tails. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", As Hawthorn and the Eight-Tails tried to find out if each other were all right, he later asked Star if he heard the Five-Tails' lamented voice. He then declared that the tailed beasts had their own emotions and watching one of their own being treated like that irritated them. The Nine-Tails, however, retorted that ponies had always treated them like pets and that he and Hawthorn were the only exceptions to this, causing the Eight-Tails to contemplate on his statement. The Nine-Tails then went on to state that according to number of tails, the Eight-Tails was second after him, so he should just hurry up and finish things, and then proceeded to fake going to sleep. After being cut off from revealing what was going on with the Nine-Tails, the Eight-Tails then chastised the fox for always ranking them based on their number of tails, something that the One-Tail resented it for. As Star decided to reactivate the Nine-Tails Energy Mode and Hawthorn advised against the use of clones, the Eight-Tails explained to Hawthorn that Star should have been in critical condition after using so much of the fox's energy, leading the Eight-Tails to believe that he had stopped taking Star's energy at some point. As the Eight-Tails asked the Nine-Tails what happened between the two of them, the fox remembered Star's words to resolve his hatred as well as his statement that having the tailed beast sealed within him wasn't always bad. Rebounding from being flipped over, Hawthorn attempted to stop the Four-Tails from swallowing Star, wrapping his tentacles around the beast. The Eight-Tails beseeched the Nine-Tails to lend Star his power as it did with one of his clones, but the fox stated that it would not cooperate with his jinchuriki as easily as the ox did with Hawthorn, causing the Eight-Tails to question whether the Nine-Tails cared at all about what happened to Star. The Eight-Tails later watched in horror as Star was swallowed by the Four-Tails. In "A Team of Two", after Naruto successfully removed Son Goku's black receiver, the Eight-Tails watched on with shock as the beast was resealed into the Demonic Statue in the blink of an eye. As Star rallied the Eight-Tails and Hawthorn to get ready, the ox told him that he and Hawthorn would be taking to front-line while Star could act as support because he was still unable to transform. After Star reassured them it'd be fine because they were a pair of duos, the Eight-Tails expressed shock after seeing Star entering his Tailed Beast Mode with Kurama. Before that, Star asked him about his name that he revealed as being Gyuki. Leaping into action to aid Star, who was already battling the opposing five beasts, the Eight-Tails used his tentacles to stop the Three-Tails' attempt to attack Star's blind spot. Simultaneously, the ox buffeted the Five-Tails, telling it that the same attack would not work twice. As the Three-Tails freed itself from the ox's grasp, it watches on in shock as the five beasts prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Bomb and wondered if Star was planning to negate the attack with a Tailed Beast Bomb of his own even though he had never used it before. As the two Tailed Beast Bombs collided, Gyūki grabbed Black Granite's body and shielded himself from the after-effects of the blast. After Star successfully freed all the remaining tailed beasts, Gyuki congratulated him. In "The Secret of the General of Chaos' Ability", while they regroup and discuss the gash in the General's helmet Gyuki uses the opportunity to attack the statue. Moving in with a punch, he declared that the statue was wide open. However, his attack was deflected by the General's Demonic Flame Barrier which burned his hand. Gyuki then prepared to launch the strategy that Blue had developed. Holding all the ponies in his hands, Gyuki threw the trio towards the General. In "Ten-Tails' Revival", as the battle against the General continued, he shot multiple stakes at Gyuki and Hawthorn which are made to bind and suppress a tailed beasts power using his link to the Nothingness Realm. The beast later thanked the young colt as he freed him from the stakes. As the battle with Hepheus ensued, Gyuki was seemingly knocked to the ground, leading the beast to comment on Hepheus' power. When an injured Blue told them that was why Hepheus was worth fighting, the beast told Blue that he shouldn't be pushing himself so hard. As the battle waged on, he and Blue were restrained by Hepheus, before the General can land the finishing blow, he is intercepted by Star. After an attack from Blue sends the dark alicorn flying away from them, Gyuki noted that Blue wasn't just acting tough. After breaking free of his constraints, Gyuki warned Star that the wood could suppress a tailed beast's power before turning his attention to the statue. Forming a collaborative tailed beast ball with Star, Hawthorn fires it at the statue and believed it to be destroyed. Their celebration, however, was cut short when the smoke cleared and the Ten-Tails appeared on the battlefield. In "The Alliance Assemble", questioning Kurama whether or not it really wanted to fight what stood before them, the octopus is told by the fox that hiding wouldn't help anything. Standing alongside Kurama, who had taken charge of the situation, the beasts were attacked by the Ten-Tails before they could follow through with their strategy. Launching a continuous stream of Tailed Beast Bombs at the beast, their attack was thwarted by the Ten-Tails and when the smoke cleared, Gyuki was missing. It was later revealed that he was warped away by Shining who releases the beast above the tailed beast launching a point-blank Tailed Beast Bomb overhead the beast. After the Ten-Tails flicked the Tailed Beast Ball right back at Gyuki, Kurama was able to save both Gyuki and Hawthorn before both tailed beasts ran out of power and proceeded to recuperate in order to regain their powers. In "The Ties That Bind", having generated enough energy, Gyuki and Hawthorn jumped into action to protect the Alliance from a Tailed Beast Bomb that the Ten-Tails was going to launch at them. Now fully transformed, Hawthorn recklessly stuffed Gyuki's head into the Ten-Tails' mouth and launched his own Tailed Beast Bomb, both of which detonated in the beasts' body causing it to fall and writhe in pain. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", with the energy shrouds protecting them dissipated, Star being healed, and Kurama kneading more energy, Hawthorn and Gyuki announced that it was time for them to take centre-stage once again to buy the duo some time to recover as Gyuki noted that the Ten-Tails would become unstoppable if it underwent his final transformation. With Blue's strategy initiated, and the Alliance begin to construct earthen — albeit feeble — defences, Hawthorn intercedes and attempted to throw the attack off-trajectory. However, with none of their combined efforts seemingly working, and the situation looking dire, the Alliance is saved by the arrival of Heartbeat, unbeknownst to them as Hawthorn looked on puzzled that the attacked had seemingly just vanished. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", as Grogar emerged within the barrier some time later after sealing the beast inside himself, Hawthorn asked Gyuki whether or not that was the beast's final form. He told him that it was not and that from all appearances, it seemed that the beast had been sealed before reaching his final form. In "The Two Halves of an All", when Hawthorn asked if he could feel the two Kuramas' energy, Gyuki noted that it wasn't just Kurama's energy. In "The Tree of Dreams", when Grogar recreated a full-blown replica of the Ten-Tails' tree form, its roots started chasing and absorbing energy from anyone in its path, mainly Hawthorn. Gyuki said it was mainly because he was the one with most energy nearby. In "Star Shield", after Star, with the help of his friends, delivered a devastating blow against Grogar, it forced the energy of all the tailed beasts to come out of his body. Hawthorn then grabbed Gyuki's chakra while Star, Strongpaw, and the rest of the Alliance pulled the others to reduce Grogar to a shell of the Ten-Tails' tree form and prevent the flower atop the tree from blooming. In "Strongpaw's Plea", after Strongpaw is able to convince Shukaku to help him seal Hepheus, Gyuki and the other tailed beasts decided to help Star. In "The Beginning of the End", when Hepheus ran towards the tailed beasts, both Shukaku and Strongpaw conjured numerous sand bullets and were able to restrain the General's movements. Using the opportunity to attack, the tailed beasts each took a swing at their opponent, giving sand-manipulating duo an opening to use their Desert Imperial Funeral Seal, but Hepheus managed to escape the sand pyramid. After evacuating the wounded warriors from the battlefield, Gyuki and the other tailed beasts joined Star and Kurama in assaulting Hepheus, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. Hepheus quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, and is able to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then chained them up and prepared to remove the lighter Kurama and Gyuki from their jinchuriki. Struggling against his confines, Gyuki apologised to Hawthorn as he was extracted and sealed within the statue along with the other tailed beasts, but not before cutting off one of his tentacles. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", later, after Hepheus succeeded in becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, a reformed Star Shield managed to steal some of Gyuki's energy along with some of Shukaku's. Then Star Shield sealed the darker Kurama into a dying Star to save his life, the ram also sealed Shukaku and Gyuki energy portion into him. Inside Star's subconscious, Shukaku, Gyuki, and the darker Kurama found the young jinchūriki talking with the Lord of Order. As the other six tailed beasts manifested to join in the meeting, they all voiced their shared belief to their father that Star was the child of prophecy. In "The End of the War", during the battle against the tyrannical deity, Gyuki and the other tailed beasts continued to support Star by giving him their combined power to overwhelm him. Ultimately, the Lord of Chaos was defeated by Star who used the Lord of Order's power to eject all the tailed beasts from him and seal him away in Discordia. After the Lord of Order and his Generals summoned both the tailed beasts and the others back to the real world, the tailed beasts began to discuss their plans for the future since they were finally free. Gyuki, who was asked by the lighter Kurama on the subject, surprised the fox when he expressed his desire to return to Hawthorn. Light and Darkness – The Shadow of Midnight In "Hunting the Predator", Gyuki and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Gyuki is the first tailed beast to befriend and mentor Star. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Tailed Beasts